The Little Princess, lief
by phoenix.dragoon.05
Summary: Lief is the next Queen of the changelings but after years of training, she is sent out on her first mission and fall in love with a boy of all things! sneaking out whenever she could. one day she never returns and stays with her lover forever. these characters do not exist in the show and are completely fan made, you can take creative liberty if the queen is Chrysalis or not.
1. Haching

I have a story to tell you, it's not a pretty one though.

it's Actually well a love Story? let's go with that, now let's begin.

I was hatched like all other Changelings in a big room with the walls changing all around me.

I was the child of the queen or what I call her Mother.

Mother had walked up to my patch where I was she waited for us all to hatch.

When we all were hatched everyone was hissing and spitting.

mother picks everyone's jobs at a young age so we have to impress her.

mother looked at me strangely though as if I was different.

The caretakers came, who will take the hatchlings to the nursery but before he could take me away mother stopped him

I didn't understand, why was I not going with the other changelings.

Mother looked at me with a look

I didn't understand and her words were direct and clear

"the next Queen is here"

what! was her last thought as sleep to her away as most changelings did after hatching.


	2. changeling jobs (not necessary to read)

**HAY, KITTENS! you don't have to read this unless you want to know the jobs of the changelings!**

hatchling - black face, blue bug-like eyes. they have two black legs, the rest of them is inside of a white, bug like a cacoon with black spots

few days after birth - they lose there cacoon and became mini adults. they get armor showing where they will go when they're older, gains its wings

dark blue for warrior and red for caretakers

commander - has the blue armor that covers its chest and has a helmet, bug-like wings lighter than before

warrior - only has blue armor on his back and has darker wings

caretakers - are a perfect copy of warriors except there weaker and have red armor

Queens mate - has dark, dark blue armor that covers everything but its mane tail and legs and has pincer like jaw protectors. its eyes grow darker and fangs is respected by all

Queen - way taller than all other changing long hole covered mane and tail with green armor that covers its back she has green eyes and a small clack and blue jelled crown on her head with a crooked and twisted horn with small fangs

princess - lighter blue-green hair and tail with blue eyes that change once she becomes queen she has a tiny crooked horn and gray wings with no fangs at all, she has a blue-green armor.

 **that's it I think XD I think that's better than my last description lol I hope. see ya next Saturday kittens.**


	3. Queens call

**I can't help myself XD hope enjoy and plz comment kittens**

A year passed and Mother explained to me that I'm different

I look like her I have pupils and hair, blue hair.

Mother had sent me to my room

most changelings don't get their own room but I do.

I'm a princess... I guess.

A full-grown changeling walked in Dressed in a full coat of changeling armor.

I realized he was the commander.

"what do you need" I hissed

"Queen wants you in the training Hall"

I nodded reluctantly

"Okay I'll be there in a minute"

 **CLIFFY! is it a cliffhanger? I think so XD hope u like the early update, I couldn't help my self**


	4. basics

**hey, sorry I know this one is really short. but, I promise the next ones longer, plz review kittens**

Once I got to the training Hall

I saw mother standing at the end I walked up to her

"good you're here time for your first lesson"

"what do you mean mother?" a hint of curiosity edging her voice

"I said, you will have your first lesson. More precisely to change into ponies, Phillies" irritation dripping from her voice

"Um… okay mother, what do I do?"

 **Ok so, the next story to come out after this one won't be MLP so don't get your hopes up and this is rated teen for a reason.**

 **I'll also be posting another chapter tomorrow because I waited all week to do this XD Ttyl kittens**


	5. you like?

**YaY so happy to get this out!**

After the training session

I went back to my room exhausted from the long day

I fell asleep on my bed

when I woke up I continued practicing the pony transformations mother taught me,

it took a while but I felt different

I looked down,

my hooves Did not have holes but were white I looked back at my tail

and it was gray, same with her Maine she ran to the Mirror.

she was a perfect Earth pony

it was amazing she got the spell right

a perfectly normal Earth pony.

she changed again this time she had pink Hooves and pink hair and tail and wings

"one last time," I said,

I changed one last time and turned into a perfect unicorn

I was so happy

mother will be so proud of me

I called in one of the guards

and sent him to get mother

he came back and

told me to head down to the training Hall.

 **Hope u liked! wow I'm really doing a lot of cliffhangers bye kittens**


	6. I trained

**hey, kitten! I almost forgot about this, sorry.**

After the training session,

I stayed in the training Hall

practicing all the new things mother taught me

the years past like this

and I was fine with it,

I loved my life.

but one day

mother was sending me out on my first mission

I was so nervous,

she told me the basic rules

and i left.

 **im so sorry these are so short but this is a premade story, but u know it kinda hurts when I have 104! yes, 104 people reading this and only one person commented. I also can't post during school days so only weekends.**


	7. thumping?

**I'M SO, SO SORRY. my computer broke so I had to wait a while till could post again.**

I flew from the Hive

looking for my first meal

I flew for quite a while

and found a forest

I found a filly there

and tried the spell mother showed me

it told me about all the ponies he cared for

and I picked his crush

I walked up to him and said

"hi"

"Oh hi Capricorn what up" he responded

I felt a weird thumping in my chest

I didn't understand

but I knew I had to keep up the act

so I said

"nothing much you"

" no"

something's wrong I'm losing my form.

 **Oh! it's getting good :) hope u'r enjoying and I'm so sorry about this being late again, oh, and plzzzz review, I don't want to sound bratty but still, I love reading reviews and having over a hundred readers and 1! review. bye kittens.**

 **now time for that popcorn...**


	8. He knows

**Hey, My PC is** **fixed! YAY**

Ilooked up,

and he was using his magic to uncover me

he held me in the air

"who are you," I asked

I was fighting his spell,

while trying to keep calm,

and talk,

but I quickly failed at keeping my form

"my name is Capricorn, of course, who else and what are you?" he said pointedly

I rolled my eyes

"a changing of course," I said in the same mater of factly voice

but when I finally gave up

and changed back to my own form

He almost dropped me

when he saw my form

 **it took me forever to do this one because I had to rewrite it, hope u enjoyed and plz comment, I'll answer any questions ;) that doesn't spoil anything**


	9. hey, sorry about this

**i probably won't be posting any chapters after this**

 **I'm sorry but I no longer feel any accomplishment when doing this**

 **and they lost there fun from making people happy**

 **for other people u read for just comment, it makes all the difference**

 **it personally hurts seeing so many ppl read and**

 **its like when u sing, u want the crowd to clap**

 **but if they just sit there saying nothing doing nothing**

 **u think u did bad**

 **bye kittens.**


End file.
